Sleeping Arrangements
by sezza603
Summary: Beca was never one to let others into her personal space, but Chloe was the only one who butted her way in...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone, I have written a small story, this is my first Bechloe story that I've published. I can keep this as a one shot or I can turn this into a chapter story... let me know what you think - reviews definitely help me decide, as I want to know who is interested in the story. Thanks in advance! :)**

Beca is never one to let others into her personal space. Chloe was the only one who butted her way in. Chloe would always find a reason to hug the smaller girl and she would always snuggle with her during Bella movie nights, which Beca tolerated and secretly didn't mind. But when Chloe moved onto sneaking into Beca's bed, Beca was very surprised.

Chloe didn't say anything, she just opened the door quietly and lay down next to Beca.

Beca opened her eyes as she felt the weight next to her. "Chloe?"

"Just sleep Bec." Chloe whispered.

"Is everything okay?" Beca asked sitting up in concern.

"Everything's fine Beca. I just didn't want to be alone tonight." Chloe replied without getting up.

Beca sighed deeply before lying back down and letting Chloe put an arm around her. Beca stayed on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

That first morning, Beca woke up first with a heavy weight on her chest. The arm was resting over her chest and near Beca's opposite shoulder. Beca smiled and moved a strand of hair from Chloe's eyes, Chloe looked so peaceful. Beca had had a crush on Chloe for a little while, but she didn't think much of it, especially with Chloe's many ways to get into her personal space.

The second time Chloe snuck into her bed, she was again surprised, but this time she didn't say anything. It happened many times that month, nearly every day, and each time Chloe snuggled further and further into Beca's side, and Beca would always pull her closer and hug her, knowing that Chloe wouldn't know whilst she was sleeping.

After 6 months of the nightly routine, neither saying anything at night or during the day, Beca felt closer to the girl. Chloe would still find a reason to hug Beca or get into her personal space. That never changed.

As Beca prepared to have Chloe sleep with her again, she wondered if she should broadcast her feelings for Chloe. Beca waited all night, but Chloe didn't show.

2 weeks pass and Chloe hadn't joined Beca in her bed for sleepovers and Beca was starting to miss the warmth and comfort of Chloe. Her feelings had not subsided like she thought they might when Chloe hadn't turned up. Chloe was still very friendly with Beca, even before this break, as Beca calls it. Chloe still never talked about turning up to Beca's bed each night and Beca never sought an answer, fearing it would cease.

That night, Beca planned to sneak into Chloe's bed if the girl didn't join her first. She missed the red head and she couldn't sleep without her.

At 10pm, Beca resigned to bed and minutes after, she heard Chloe's door close. Beca lay down and waited until midnight, which was when Chloe would normally have joined her.

She got up out of bed, opened and closed her door quietly and walked across the hall. She made her way to Chloe's door. She opened it and gasped in awe as she saw her sleeping angel. I need her, I want her, for the rest of my life, Beca thought.

She tiptoed over and lay next to her. Chloe stirred and her eyes fluttered open, looking at Beca in surprise. Beca knew the question before Chloe could ask it.

Beca gave her a small smile. "I missed you Red." Chloe smiled in return and pulled Beca to her, so she could snuggle.

The next morning, Chloe turned over and looked at a still sleeping Beca. She smiled and whispered. "You are amazing Beca Mitchell. I wish you knew how I felt about you." She got up and proceeded to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, by majority this has turned into a multi chapter story. I will not be creating a very long story like I have in my previous stories, but I hope you enjoy!**

It had been almost a year since Beca and Chloe had been alternating their nights sleeping in each others beds and nothing had changed. Chloe felt that Beca's let her walls down a little after admitting that she missed the redhead and Chloe liked that, she felt her advances were causing Beca to slowly let her in.

That night, Beca joined Chloe in her bed and they watched TV together for an hour, before both turned in. Chloe had noticed that the brunette had been quite tense and quieter than previous nights, but put it down to nerves as tomorrow they would be competing in the 'Acapella World Finals'.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered a few moments after they had gotten comfortable into their sleeping positions.

"Yes Bec?" Chloe turned over and looked at the girl, who looked so fragile.

"What would you say if I told you I like girls?" The brunette whispered so quietly Chloe nearly missed it.

Chloe gasped sharply. Chloe was internal screaming with excitement, she felt that she could kiss Beca. However, Beca had heard Chloe gasp, sighed, rolled over and started to get out of bed.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Beca stuttered out, blushing.

Beca felt a hand on her arm and she turned to face the redhead, who was now sitting up.

"Beca, it wouldn't matter to me at all. Boys, girls, you can like anyone and I would still always be there for you. You're my best friend." Chloe blushed.

"Really?" Beca sat back on the bed and positioned herself so that she was facing Chloe.

"Mhmm… in fact, I should probably admit to you –" She cut off and looked away from Beca.

"It's okay Chloe, you don't have to say anything to me. Let's go to sleep." Beca got under the covers and tried to pull Chloe down next to her.

'No, Bec. I need to tell you." Chloe took a deep breath. "I like girls too."

This time it was Beca's turn to gasp. She wasn't expecting that from the redhead.

"Let's go to sleep. Big day tomorrow." Beca managed to get out. Chloe nodded and they both fell asleep with smiled on their faces.

The next day turned out to be an eventful one. The German group 'DSM' were definitely the team to beat, but the Bella's proved once again that they were too good to beat. That night saw the older Bellas initiate their newest member, Emily Junk. It was a great moment for the girls to celebrate their victory as well as bond with each other.

When Chloe climbed into Beca's bed around midnight, Beca turned on her side to face the older girl.

"Chloe?"

"Becs?" Chloe turned and was on her side, facing Beca.

Beca closed her eyes and began to sing.

"I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottle of whiskey for the way."

"And I sure would like some sweet company, oh I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?"

Beca opened her eyes and smiled at the red head, who had now joined in singing.

"When I'm gone." Beca continued to sing.

"When I'm gone." Chloe sung the back up.

"You're going to miss me when I'm gone." Beca faded her voice out.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you once we graduate Chloe."

"I will miss you too Beca. I'm going to miss climbing into your bed and having someone to fall asleep next to." Chloe sighed.

"I bet you'll find someone else to do that with Chlo." Beca laughed nervously.

"Not anyone as special as you Beca." Chloe smiled. "Besides, we still have one week left."

Beca turned on her back and whispered. "Goodnight Chloe."

"Night Becs." And with that, she closed her eyes and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Beca and Chloe had both confessed to liking girls, things changed. Chloe would go more out of her way to be kind, and touchy with Beca and Beca would blush more than usual, which was weird because Beca tried to let her feelings never show. It was getting increasingly hard for both girls to not let their feelings about the other, show.

It was the observation of Fat Amy, that afternoon, that put a stop to all further eye contact or physical contact and they seemed to have avoided one another for the rest of the day. Beca got into her bed covers later that evening, wondering about whether Chloe would join her tonight, seeing as she and the redhead hadn't said a word to each other since Fat Amy's statement.

Beca was just starting to fall asleep, when she felt the unmistakable weight of Chloe settle in behind her. She smiled and turned to face the redhead.

"Hi." Beca smiled.

"Hey." Chloe replied.

"I didn't think I'd see you tonight, considering the sort of day we had." Beca admitted.

"Well, I didn't think so either, but we only have 5 nights left, we might as well make the most of it. Besides, let's face it Beca, this is now a tradition." It was Chloe's turn to smile.

"Chloe, I really like you." Beca blurted out, before she could think about what she had said.

Beca searched Chloe's face for a reaction and saw a twinkle in the redhead's eye.

"Chloe, please, I didn't mean to say that." Beca tried to recover her words, but failed.

"Is that the truth? Do you like me?" Chloe asked, forming her words slowly.

Beca blushed and nodded.

"I like you too Beca. Haven't you noticed? All the hugs, touches, sneaking into your bed, for heaven's sake!" Chloe laughed.

"I am oblivious to all of that Chloe, especially around you. You're all I see, all I think about, and all I care about. You're my inspiration for everything I do. I joined the Bellas for you!" Beca said with sincerity.

Chloe felt tears begin to form in her eyes. That was the most special thing that Beca, no, any one had ever said to her. She was so overcome by the words, in particular the tone and way it was so specially delivered.

There they go. The tears have escaped their prison and they are now travelling quickly down Chloe's cheek.

"Oh, Chloe. I didn't mean to make you cry." Beca said tenderly, causing more tears to fall. Beca reached out and wiped the tears from Chloe's face.

"You're so amazing Beca, do you know that? You walk around here with people judging you because you're so alternative, so opinionated, so real. That, Beca Mitchell, is what I love about you. You captured my attention because you don't care what others think about how you act, dress and speak. You don't care about any of that and that to me is confidence." Chloe whispered between tears.

This time it was Beca who was close to tears. All those things that Chloe had said, it gave her hope, it made her see that Chloe was always looking at her, those touches, those looks, they were for Beca.

Beca took Chloe's hands and pulled her close.

"I'm looking forward to this." Beca stated simply.

Chloe frowned. "To what?"

Beca smiled, closed her eyes and leaned closer to Chloe. Chloe got the idea and met Beca in the middle. The first kiss was tentative, experimental, but oh so tender. They continued kissing until both of them needed to come up for air.

"My, my, that was incredible." Beca breathed out, opening her eyes to look at Chloe.

"It definitely was." Chloe smiled at Beca. "Better than I imagined." Chloe said as she giggled at Beca's reaction. "Yes Beca, I've thought about kissing you."

"Me too Chloe, me too." Beca murmured as she followed Chloe's lead and kissing her once more, before snuggling up and sleeping in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So what's the story Chloe? Are you heading to LA?" Beca asked as she lay down next to Chloe.

"Well, the school called and told me I had the position, but I asked them to hold it for me and I'll give them an answer within a week." Chloe replied.

"Chloe." Beca said, trying to get the redhead's attention. "Chloe, look at me." Beca said with more force.

Chloe turned and looked at her.

"You have to take the job." Beca affirmed.

"But Beca, I am going to be 2180 miles away from you."

"No Chloe, don't use that as an excuse. We don't even know what this is. Besides it's not very likely that we'll even stay in touch." Beca looked down.

Chloe gasped and looked at Beca. "Are you serious right now Beca?" Chloe's eyes flashed. "We're not going to stay in touch? You have been my best friend for 4 years. Heck, we've been sharing a bed for a year, and not because we were forced to. I totally expect to keep in touch with you, but if you don't intend to keep it up, then I'm going to sleep in your bed tonight." Chloe huffed and started to get out of bed. "Enjoy the final night in the Bellas house alone Beca Mitchell."

Beca realised what was happening and quickly grabbed Chloe's arm the moment before she left. "Chloe." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and saw nothing but love, anger and something else that Beca couldn't identify. "I'm sorry Chloe. I just got so upset when I think about you leaving for LA, that I figured we would be better off not communicating those feelings and I cut myself out because that's easier for me. I have never felt like I do Chloe." Beca looked down and gently tugged Chloe forward. "Please come back to bed. With me."

Chloe could never say no to Beca and vice versa, so of course she climbed back in next to Beca, as Beca laid her head on Chloe's chest.

"I didn't know you felt that way Beca." Chloe said as she ran her fingers through Beca's head. "I guess you never had shown your feelings before, or ever let your walls down."

"Chloe?" Beca whispered.

"Yes Beca?"

"It's our last night together. I'm going to miss you." She leaned up on her elbow and gave Chloe a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too Becs." Chloe sighed as Beca returned her head to the redhead's chest.

After a moment of silence, Beca spoke. "Chloe. It doesn't seem right that we have spent a year sleeping in the same bed and a week where I get to kiss you each night before I dream about more than kissing you and then leaving without acknowledging any of that." Beca though out aloud. "Chloe, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I will keep in contact with you after Barden."

Chloe squealed with excitement. "Thank you Beca!" She gave the girl a quick peck, before Beca stopped her.

"But," The brunette continued, "On one condition."

"Anything Beca, I'll do anything."

Beca took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe didn't say anything for about a minute before Beca had to check that she was still breathing.

"Never mind Chloe, never mind." Beca said as she removed her head from Chloe's chest and turned over to sleep.

She felt Chloe encircle her arms around her and whisper in her ear. "Goodnight girlfriend."

Beca's eyes popped open and she quickly turned to face Chloe.

"Really?" Beca asked with excitement in her voice.

Chloe nodded with a smile on her face. "How could I not say yes, especially to you Beca? You're my whole world, you mean everything to me."

Beca's face could not contain the wide smile, teeth and all, that she was giving Chloe. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. That was never going to get old.

"Can we please tell the Bellas tomorrow?" Beca asked, sounding like a little child. "I just really want to tell them you're mine."

Chloe laughed, but nodded. "Yes, but first I want to cuddle up with my girlfriend and dream about more than kissing her." Chloe winked and Beca blushed.

"I can't believe I admitted that." Beca blushed with a small smirk on her face.

"I think it's really cute and I love it." Chloe grinned.

"Goodnight girlfriend." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe.

"Goodnight girlfriend." Chloe repeated.

The next morning, Chloe awoke to Beca looking at her.

"How long have you been looking at me like that?" Chloe mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, I lost track of time." Beca replied and leant down to give her girlfriend a kiss. "Can we go tell them now please?" Beca asked.

'I need to get dressed first Beca." Chloe grumbled. "How can you be this perky in the morning?"

"Because I can't wait to call you mine in front of all the Bellas." Beca grinned like a fool.

"I love it when you're so cute and romantic." Chloe returned the grin and got up out of bed to get ready.

Beca took Chloe's hand in hers and kissed her once more before opening the door and getting ready to announce to their friends that they were together, officially.


End file.
